1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of optic disk drive, and in particular to a method for directly formatting an optic disk without a computer system.
2. The Related Art
In writing data into an optic disk by a rewriteable optic disk drive, the disk must be properly formatted in advance. Heretofore, the formatting operation of optic disks is performed under the control of a computer system. This causes problems. For example, an optic disk cannot be formatted in the absence of a computer system.
Thus, the present invention is aimed to solve the above problem by providing a method and device for formatting an optic disk without a computer system.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a method for formatting an optic disk without a computer system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an optic disk drive capable to perform a formatting operation on an optic disk without being controlled by a computer system.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a method formatting an optic disk by an optic disk drive wherein the optic disk drive comprises a control unit having operation keys. The method comprises the steps of (a) initiating a formatting operation; (b) setting the optic disk drive to a busy condition; (c) checking if the optic disk is a blank CD-RW disk and going to step (g) if the optic disk is a blank CD-RW disk otherwise going to step (d); (d) checking if the optic disk is a UDF disk and issuing a warning and ending the operation if the optic disk is not a UDF disk otherwise going to step (e); (e) performing a quick formatting operation and writing label in UDF file system of the formatted optic disk; (f) Ending the formatting operation; (g) performing a complete formatting operation and writing label in the UDF file system of the formatted optic disk; and (h) ending the formatting operation. No computer is needed in performing the optic disk formatting operation.